You're Not Trying
by Grasshopper
Summary: ...often go awry. WillowChavo Guerrero WellLaid Plans series 2


**Title:** You're Not Trying  
**Series:** Well-Laid Plans  
**Author:** Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
**Email:** uber_bitch13@yahoo.com  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Willow/Chavo Guerrero  
**Warnings:** Slight language. Another attempt at a Chavito fic…hope it doesn't suck.  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** BtVS - Um, nothing specific. Set sometime post-season 7. WWE - Nothing, really. No brand extension.  
**Summary:** …often go awry.  
**Author's Notes:** More het fic…I may be losing my touch. *thinks* Nah. *runs off to plan a Matt/Jeff fic*  
**Disclaimer:** All things BtVS and WWE belong to Joss Whedon and Vince McMahon, respectively. The only thing that belongs to me is the story, which a work of fiction.  


  


* * *

  
**Chavo's POV**

I hate it when things don't go according to plan.

It's been a month since my plan went into action, and nothing has gone the way it was supposed to.

First, Willow appeared to be unaffected by my 'lifestyle change.'

Second, someone stole my ring boots from the locker room.

Third… Damn Eddie and his big mouth. I should sic Grandma on him for what he did.

We were heading toward the locker room, nothing out of the ordinary, y'know? We'd just cut a promo for…something, I can't even remember now. We ran into Willow in the hall, so I was happy, if a little quiet.

When Willow asked what was wrong, if I was okay, he just had to open that big mouth of his. If he hadn't gotten rid of it, I'd have choked him with his mullet.

"_Chica_…Chavito is so in love with you he can't see straight."

"What?"

"Eddie!"

"Oops."

I left before I heard anything else.

Sitting down on a bench, I rested my head in my hands. When the locker room door opened, I didn't look up, expecting it to by my uncle. I waited for him to either apologize or try shifting the blame upon someone else. Instead, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I raised my head, wondering who was there.

It was Willow.

"Okay, when it comes to relationships…I don't have the best track record." I opened my mouth to speak, but she shook her head. "Let me finish this, okay.

"In my whole life, I've only been involved with three people. In high school, there was Oz. He cheated on me during college and left town. Then I met Tara. She died…a couple of years ago. Then there was Kennedy. She was the first person who peaked my interest after Tara.

"Things got bad at home…so I left when it was all over. I got hired by the WWE and life went on, as monotonous as it was. Then I met you. You're a great friend, Chavo, I knew that from the first day you made me blush, but… I never thought of you in a - y'know - _romantic_ way."

I could feel what little hope I had in me begin to crumble.

"That's just how I am, though. Oz took a bullet for me before I really noticed him. With Tara it just matured from friendship. And Kennedy… I hate to say it, but she was my way of moving on. Of learning to keep the past in the past. But, Chavo…" She took hold of my chin, forcing me to meet her eyes.

"Chavo, I'm not saying I'm _not_ interested in you like that, just that I've never really thought about it before. You're a great friend and I don't want to lose that. Then again, you're also a very attractive man, someone I could really see myself with for a long time."

She licked her lips, eyes still locked on mine.

"Am I… Am I really the reason you gave up lying, cheating, and stealing?"

I looked away, finally.

"Ah…"

"Oh my… Chavo, are you _blushing_?"

"No! Of course not."

She tried to hide her grin, but I knew she was still laughing.

"Well if you are…it's very attractive. And the abstaining from your biggest vices is a major compliment." Her voice sobered, suddenly. "But there's something you should know about me, Chavo."

"What," I asked cautiously.

"It's also about all of your…not-so-legal interests."

"Yeah?" She leaned in closer to me, red hair tickling my neck as she whispered in my ear.

"I'm a hacker." My eyes widened as she pulled back, giggling at the shocked expression on my face.

Calming down slightly, she continued, "Plus, I once helped a friend steal a missile launcher from the military."

"So I-"

"Gave it up for nothing?"

"Yeah."

"Not exactly. When Eddie told me what was going on with you, I didn't believe him. I mean, how could he ever think that that you'd feel anything like that for me? I'm just Willow."

"Well I like 'just Willow.'" This time, it was her turn to blush.

"Anyway… Then he told me about what you had given up for me. An extremely sweet gesture, but more effective on someone who knows you like them. I was wondering if you were sick, myself. I mean, I've been working here for months, and you never tried to lift my wallet. I felt kind of neglected."

"I didn't know how else to get you to notice me."

"I always noticed you, Chavito. Always. Just not romantically."

"I know. So…what now?"

"Well, we could go for some coffee. Talk a bit."

"That sounds nice."

This day can _not_ get any better.

"Oh, and if you teach me how to pick someone's pocket, I'll show you how to bypass that new 'advanced' security system in Hunter's car."

Alright, maybe it can.   


  


* * *

  


**The End**


End file.
